The present invention concerns furniture systems with storage bins, and more particularly concerns a partition system having a raised storage device or binder bin thereon.
Low-height partitions are often used to form office arrangements in building spaces. In such office arrangements, storage space is often criticalxe2x80x94both in terms of capacity and optimal location within the office. The horizontal and vertical location of such storage space can be very important for optimal efficiency, especially where offices are minimum sized. Further, modern office layouts are often changed and rearranged, and the furniture needs to facilitate and be adapted for such change. One kind of change is for efficiency, while yet another is for personal preference. Where low height partitions are used, storage space is historically limited to a height of partition used. It is desirable to increase the available storage space in offices made from low-height partitions. Also, any solution must be aesthetically acceptable in appearance and ergonomically acceptable in function and use, and further must be structurally sound and cost effective. Further, any solution must preferably be adjustable so that visible surfaces can be accurately aligned.
Accordingly, a binder bin arrangement solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a furniture system includes a partition, a binder bin, and brackets that support the binder bin on the partition. At least one of the brackets engage a rear face of the partition and at least one of the brackets engage a front face of the partition.
In another aspect of the present invention, a furniture system includes a partial-height partition having a top surface. A binder bin is attached to and supported by the partition, with the binder bin extending at least partially above the top surface. A bracket system supports the binder bin on the partition. The bracket system includes a threaded member that, when threadably adjusted, adjusts an angle of the binder bin relative to a top surface of the partition.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a furniture system includes a partition having front and rear horizontal rows of discrete attachment sites. A binder bin is attached to selected ones of the front discrete attachment sites and has a continuous horizontal feature along a rear side of the binder bin. An elongated bracket for the binder bin is configured to adjustably engage selected ones of the rear discrete attachment sites. The elongated bracket is also configured to adjustably engage the continuous horizontal feature to mount the binder bin to the partition. The bracket further is adjusted in length to angularly adjust the binder bin to a position parallel a top surface of the partition.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.